It's Very Unfortunate, That You've Met Me
by Valerianna
Summary: The story of Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Post Hogwarts. It begin when Astoria is in desperate need of a job...somehow she ended up in hell. As the story progresses, major conspiracy and plans are unraveled. Hiatus
1. Before the Interview

A/N: This is the start of a new story. In this story I will mold Astoria's character into whatever I feel entertaining. I have great hopes for this story...

* * *

><p>"Mum!" I said desperately, "Why are you even trying to push me into this!"<p>

"Because! You need a job! Are you trying to force yourself to become homeless?"

"What!" I said, "You're not going to let me live here?"

"Not when you're 20!"

I stared at the woman who raised me.

She wore a dark green silk robe, and she sat on the main chair in the dining room. She took a bite into a piece of Swiss chocolate, then said, "Astoria Greengrass. If you screw up this interview, then you can come home and be prepared for your engagement party to Leo Parkinson."

I shuddered.

Leo Parkinson is Pansy's brother. I hate them both.

"Uh… I…"

I got so scared that I ran away from home almost as soon as she turned her back and said, "I'm tired. Go now."

Which leaves me running towards a portkey, and being teleported to this…

Hades.

I feel like dying.

Hades is a prestigious business started by the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy started Hades when he took most of the family gold and built this. He is a very smart man with a brain that is fit for an entrepreneur. The true purpose of Hades is unknown. On the surface there are seven sectors of his company, and each deals with different types of business such as trades, material production, entertainment, product distribution, fine dining…etc. Underneath Hades could host brothels, wine houses… who knew.

But it is powerful. It is probably the most powerful enterprise in all of wizarding world.

So when my dear mother pushed me to go through with this interview… I highly doubt I will pass it.

I held my breath, and walked into Lethe, a branch building of Hades.

It is no exaggeration to say that the hall is decorated literally with gold and silver. The fountain flows with substance resembles blood. Also pixies are locked in elaborate cages. Their whimpering felt like crying.

This is getting to be so depressing.

I walked in to the hall, and through a hallway, in to a less elaborate room, where a front desk was placed on the other end of the room, in front of a door.

I walked towards the lady, who barely looked at me, and said, "For interview?"

"Yes." I cleared my throat.

"Take a seat over there." She said, gesturing.

I counted; there are about 6 or 7 people.

I don't know if it's good or bad. I carefully examined each of them, and see that there are no real competitions, I hope.

So I sat at the end, and let of a breath.

As soon as I let out a breath, I have to suck it back in again.

Because sitting right beside me, is a man that have pale hair, and his looks took my breath away. His feature is so refined and beautiful, like royalty.

He somehow looks familiar to me, but strangely I don't remember his name, or where I saw him.

He was reading the news paper, while frowning slightly. I attempt to clear my throat to capture his attention, but it came out as a whimper.

I sound like a dog.

He didn't even look up.

I raised my hand.

He sensed motion, and turned his head towards me minimally, to look at me.

"Um, are you from Hogwarts too? You look familiar." I said.

He made no sound.

I attempted another conversation topic. "So, how was your N.E.W.T?"

"Six Os and 1 EE." He said without even raising an eyebrow.

I suddenly want to choke. I barely passed my O.. This hot guy must be a freaking genius.

Suddenly I was reminded of my mother's face.

"Dearest dearest Astoria. Mrs. Parkinson came the other day, asking for my opinion on her son, Leo. As you know, the Parkinsons are fairly rich—"

I shuddered at the thought.

Ok, let's get one thing straight. There is no freaking way that I am marrying Leo Parkinson. No way in hell.

First. He looks like a deer.

Second, he is interested in dead things.

I could go on all day.

But as I stared at this man in front of me, this man who has 6 Outstanding and 1 Exceed Expectation in NEWT, I began to have my doubt about my chances in this interview.

Then it occurred to me. I need to eliminate him.

I slowly said, "I heard the young Master of Hades is very…twisted."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I heard that he has really special hobbies, do you know that Styx hosts underground parties? I heard that the young Master goes there every single night to find young boys to prey on."

His eye narrowed, and there's a slight uncomfortable expression appeared on his face.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is his name, right? Mr. Lucius Malfoy passed his legacy on to his son, but I heard the young Master is extremely hard to please. Rumour has it that he only like young wizard who looks very beautiful…oh, kind of like you. Maybe he will like you!" I lied without any shame.

"Really." He opened his mouth, and said.

I nodded my head like crazy.

He put his newspaper down, and said, "looks like I have to be careful."

He sincerely looks worried, I patted his back and said, "Too bad, man, you are so pretty. If I were a guy…"

"Tea?" a girl in a standard Hades uniform holding a tray of drinks approached us and asked.

I took the tea without hesitation. I already lied. Might as well go straight to hell.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Astoria Greengrass." I said.

"Very well, Astoria. I'll remember you." He said, standing up, and turned to the girl holding the tea tray, "go and get me some lunch. I'm hungry."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She said obediently.

"…WHAT!"

I really did choke this time. And I also spilled some tea on Draco Malfoy.

He frowned at me, and then walked towards the door while said in a demanding voice, "prepare a clean robe for me immediately."

As the door closed behind him, I literally the very essence of my life slipping away.

This is Hades. I'm already in hell.


	2. During the Interview

A/N:While this may not make sense to those who read it, it will in the future.

* * *

><p>I seriously want to just dig a hole and die.<p>

It's getting more embarrassing by the second just being able to stay there and mocked by my fellow interviewers.

Then I saw my family owl, Laurel, fly into the hall, and landed gracefully upon my lap.

It's been personally trained by mother. It even reacts the same way.

I conjured up some parchment and a quill, and wrote in haste:

_Mother: _

_I have accidentally had a little misunderstanding with Draco Malfoy. _

_Hahahhahaha…_

_Basically I am going to fail the interview. _

_Love, your dearest, dearest daughter. _

Then I rolled the note up and tied it to Laurel.

She flew away.

I didn't have to wait long until Laurel came back again, while holding a piece of parchment that was by my mother, Agassi Greeengrass.

It says:

_Dear Mrs. Astoria Parkinson:_

_Enclosed is the list for your dowry_

_Love, Agassi. _

_Two ivory lion statue_

_Two sets of silverware_

_One set Egyptian cotton sheets_

_One set of jaded toiletries_

_One set of kitchen ware_

_One certificate validates your right to enslave one house elf. _

And the list ends right there.

I felt betrayed.

When Daphne was married, there was a HUGE list!

I bit my lips, and wanting to just end my life, when the door opened.

To my surprise, Harry Potter walked in.

Yes, that's right. _The_ Harry Potter.

He was dressed in full auror robes, and his strides were confident and determined.

"May I speak to Draco Malfoy?" He asked the lady at the front desk.

Now practically every interviewer is not keeping their eyes off of Potter.

"Certainly." The lady said, flushed, and turned, almost running into the door.

I stared at the Boy who Lived, and was almost in awe.

"I'm a big fan of yours!" I yelled at him.

Which immediately made me want to bang my head against a wall. It sounds so stupid.

He turned to me, with a slight smile on his face, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Astoria Greengrass." I said, timidly.

"Greengrass?" He asked, a slight frown forming his face.

"Yes, I am a huge fan." I said, "I am actually very, very interested …"

"Yes?" He asked, with a slight smile still on his face.

"Is it true that you have volunteered your face on the front door shop of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" I asked.

"….WHAT?" He asked, mad.

I blinked, while I heard a roar of laughter coming from Draco Malfoy.

"You know, Potter, I had a bet with Weasley on how long until you would find out." Malfoy said, "He felt the urge to change the image. Imagine, with your handsome face at the front, girls will be flowing to that little shop."

"Why are you in there?" Potter asked in suspicion.

"I need some… entertainment." Malfoy said lazily, waving it off. "It looks like I owe Weasley a season of free advertisement."

"Serves you right. I'm actually here on business—"

"Not so fast, Potter. I'm in the processing of interviewing for my secretary."

Harry Potter gave him a look that made Malfoy laugh out loud.

"No, Potter, despite the rumours, I do not like little boys."

"What? Who started this rumour?" Harry Potter asked.

I turned around.

Malfoy's face looks kind of green. This was a shame. It's such a beautiful face.

"You will have to wait for a while, until I settle my interview matter." Malfoy said. "Astoria Greengrass, Potter. Please come with me."

Harry Potter looks startled, "Why do I have to go? I want to pay a visit to Zabini in Styx."

"This will only take 10 minutes."

I grudgingly followed them into a huge room with pretty much nothing in it, except for a desk and some pictures on the wall.

"Alright. Astoria." Malfoy said softly, my name rolled off of his tongue like honey. I shivered, trying to stop the feeling.

He continued, "Please perform a charm, a hex, a curse, and a transformation. Any will do."

I pulled out my wand, and facing the two powerful wizard in front of me, feeling so anxious.

"Lumos." I muttered, and said, "This is a charm."

Their faces stay blank.

I felt nervous, "This is totally unfair."

"How is it unfair?" Malfoy asks.

"While I was in Hogwarts, I never had a year that was not all about you guys." I said. "So all the attention and efforts of teaching and education was taken by you guys, therefore, I missed the opportunity—"

"Just. Perform. A. Hex." Malfoy said.

Something in his tone made me quickly muttered a hex towards him.

He barely pulled out his wand, and the hex faded away like a wisp of green smoke. There isn't even an explosion.

I felt like crying.

"I see. Incompetent of performing hexes." Malfoy said.

I gritted my teeth, and said, "Crucio!" to Malfoy.

And that apparently had no effect on him. He stood perfectly still.

I looked at my wand, there's nothing wrong with it.

"I see. Unable to perform a curse."

I bit my lips, and yelled, "Aspellus Animagus!"

My wand was pointed at Malfoy. But something on his cloth made my spell backfire towards me, and I was knocked over. By the time I stood up, I seem to have lost my ears, instead I was replaced with car ears on the top of my head.

I feel like screaming.

"Oh my, Potter. Now you see the reason why I visted Weasley's little shop? This spell reflection robe works marvellously. You should order one."

Harry Potter walked up to me, and asked in a sincere tone, "are you alright, miss?"

I almost wanted to cry.

"Mrs. Greengrass just sent me a letter 5 minutes ago." Malfoy said.

I looked at him with discontentment.

"Consider yourself hired, Miss Greengrass." Malfoy said.

I lost the will to speak.

"The first rule is, always stay by my side." He said.

"Right." Harry Potter said, "I need to ask you, reports have said that someone found a group of rebels in underground Styx yesterday."

Malfoy immediately said, "Greengrass, get out. This doesn't concern you."

I almost ran out of the room, casting Malfoy a look of resentment, and ran to the nearest Greengrass portkey while still having the cat ears on my head.


	3. Firebolt

A/N: please excuse grammer spelling. 20 page essay due. very hard...

* * *

><p>I dragged myself to the Greengrass manor, while feeling very nearly wanting to just lie down and never bother having to wakeup again.<p>

Too bad I am not allowed this luxury, as my mother opened the front door and said very arrogantly, "Come in."

I dragged myself in to the living room, where she sat.

"Dear Astoria."

I sipped in a breath.

She patted Laurel lovingly, and said, "I just wanted to say I am going to cook a lot of—"

Before she finishes, suddenly another owl flew in. This time it was a pure black one.

There's no surprise there, because this owl is Hestia, it belongs to the Parkinsons.

Agassi opened the letter gracefully, then immediately a huge smile replaced her cool exterior.

"Dear Astoria." She said to me sweetly.

I shivered.

"There seems to be a lovely little get together at her place…"

"You mean you guys are going to Styx." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Silence! Don't talk to me like that!" She said.

I stared at her.

Then she immediately smiled again and said, "Dearest, here is the letter of employment. They want you to start tomorrow at 8." She tossed me the letter, "Don't forget to clean out the pastry pantry!" She points towards the kitchen, "Have some cake for dinner dear, back in my dear I wasn't even allowed cake for dinner! Bye! I love you!"

In less than a nano second, Agassi Greengrass disappeared.

Leaving me here, rendered to the point of starvation.

It's more like a social norm. When one family calls for gamble game nights, all adults go.

I had bread and cheese for dinner…

* * *

><p>The next day, I had such a difficulty waking up before 8. I usually sleep in until I wake up naturally.<p>

So I was yawning and coughing my way towards the front door of Lethe, when I was interrupted by a remarkably good looking dark skinned man.

"Hello, are you the new cleaning lady?" He asks politely on the surface, while his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm actually the new secretary.." I said.

He looked at me up and down several times, then said, "Pardon me?"

"I am Mr. Malfoy's new secretary." I repeated, feeling pissed off.

"That's not possible. They are usually very pretty…" He muttered.

"…."

"Anyways, I'll lead you to Draco's office." He said.

I nodded, finally. Something that sounds right.

He led me to a huge floor, and pointed at a small cubicle, "that's your desk."

I saw that there are already 3 other desks in front of the door that says "CEO's OFFICE", and every one of them were seated by really pretty witches.

"You're the fourth secretary." He said, "So you can sit in that cubicle. Don't show your face, it ruins the company image."

I think it took all my patience and persistence to not punch him on the face.

I sat down in my cubicle, as soon as I sat down, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Astoria?"

I recognize that voice, it sounds so sweetly soft and seductive, and it made me felt like I was drowning in honey.

"Yes?"

"Come in." He said.

I looked at the firmly closed door in suspicion, stood up, and walked towards it. The door opened, I walked in.

He sat at a desk that is clearly too big for him, the edge was even hemmed with gold. He looks kind of nice when he's actually paying attention to his work.

"Astoria." He said again, "Do you enjoy flying?"

"Yes, very."

"What kind of broomstick are you using?"

"A very crappy one." I answered truthfully.

"Do you understand Latin?" He asks.

"No." I said.

"Good, here is a copy of a few sentences that I need you to say with fluency, and then go find Zabini and recite your Latin speech." He said, handing me a parchment.

I took it, he waved at me. "go away, go away."

I frowned, "This is too hard…"

"If you do it, I will reward you with a firebolt." He said emotionally.

"What?" I snapped my head back up, "I'll get right on it!"

So I spent an entire day memorizing the few sentences, then by the end of the day when Zabini approaches Malfoy's office, I walked up to him and recite my carefully learned Latin.

He first looked surprised, then mad, then laughed, then mad.

I stared at him, and he asks me, "Do you know what you just said?"

"No, what?" I asked.

"You confessed your love to me and asks me very politely if I would fuck you."

"…."

* * *

><p>"Where is my firebolt!" I rushed into Malfoy's office, demanding my prize.<p>

"Oh. Here it is." Malfoy couldn't stop laughing, and pulled out a stick from his drawer.

I took it, "what the hell is this?"

"Press on the bottom button."

I did, and immediately flame shot out.

"AH!" I yelped, startled.

"That's your firebolt." Malfoy said.

"….."


	4. Dinner

A/N: Please r and r.

* * *

><p>I slaved and slaved for like 2 hours, when finally I got around 40 percent of the files ready.<p>

Draco Malfoy walked out of his office, looked at me and asks, "Did you finish all your paper work?"

I said in a very nasty tone, "Are you blind? Can't you see?"

He didn't seem to mind my tone of voice. Instead he said cheerfully, "You can carry them home and do them!"

I stared at him.

"Come on, chop chop." He said.

I bit my lips and sending him death glares while packing up the papers in my bag. They are so heavy I think I am going to have a hernia.

I turned around and said, "Bye Mr. Malfoy."

"Sigh…" He sighed, I ignored him.

"Sigh!" He sighed louder. I continued to ignore him.

"Astoria!" He yelled.

I turned around, and he said, "I forgot, since you are off work late, there are hardly any portkeys near by left… so you'll have to walk a long time…"

I want to strangle the bastard.

"How do you get home?" I asked.

"Well, I have my own personal floo power network that I don't let other people use…" He said, while chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, turning around, and prepare to walk out the building, when he called out my name again.

"Astoria!"

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwhat!" I gritted my teeth, turning back.

"I just wanted to remind you that the portkeys all disappears after 6…"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I exclaimed. It's already 5:55.

"So I want to…"

"You'll let me use floo powder!" I asked in excitement.

"No." He said while loosening his tie, "I want to remind you to hurry up and run instead of walking. Or else you will never catch a portkey and get home."

"…"

Please god, give me the serenity…

* * *

><p>I finally got home, when my dear mother was examining the dining table.<p>

"Astoria dear, is this table crooked?" She asked.

"Yes. It is, Mum, you won't ever believe what happened to me today. I was so mad, Malfoy is not nice to me at all, I…." Just when I was prepared to launch into a huge crying scene, when she took my hand lovingly.

"Mummy!" I whimpered. "I love you~~~"

"There there." She took my hands and stuffed them under the table. "Hold this table while I go borrow some nails."

"…"

* * *

><p>My dearest Mummy came back empty handed after 20 minutes.<p>

"I can't believe Pearl Parkinson is so stingy! She couldn't even lend me some nails!"

"What do we do now?" I wailed, still holding the table.

"Well, we have some nail at the back cupboard, _Accio Nails!_" She said, and some nails flew from the cupboard.

I was speechless.

"Did you forget you had nails?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Then why did you go borrow nails?"

"Because I don't want to use my own nails."

"…"

"Oh, speaking of which, guess what? Draco Malfoy is going to come to dinner tonight."

I stared at her, and dropped the table. It crashed on the floor, more crooked than ever.

"For god's sakes, Astoria," mum said, "Now how am I going to fix this leg?"

I reached into my robe and pulled out my firebolt. I stuck it beneath the broken table leg, and it fits under there perfectly.

"Oh my god. Where did you get such a magnificent thing?" Agassi asked me in awe.

"From a bastard."I said, pissed off.

"Well, your boss is coming to dinner…"

"Why would he come?" I asked.

"I am his favourite aunt!"

"No you're not!" I protested.

"Might as well be. All her other aunts died."

"…"

This is the problem with being a pureblood. We are basically all distantly related to one another.

"Mummy…"I said without shame. "I don't want him to come…"

She looked at me, "Why?"

"Because he's mean to me…"

"Aw… that's because he's your boss. Also I go to Styx way too often for me to reject him, so you better behave, gave him everything that he wants."

"….."

The doorbell rang. I grudgingly walked over to the door and reluctantly opened the door. And there he is, the white haired bastard who won't let me use floo powder. How did he get here so fast? I looked behind him, and almost fainted in surprise. There is a carriage pulled by a phoenix parked in front of our door.

"Good evening Astoria." He said pleasantly, "would you like to invite me in or just stand there and gawk at my carriage?"

I let him in, determined not to speak. I don't trust myself to open my mouth.

"Dear Mrs. Greengrass!"

"Oh Draco~~~"

I watched the two people hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks like long lost relatives.

"Dear Draco. Thank you so much for giving Astoria a job. She is pretty much useless in every single aspect of life!"

"Dear Mrs. Greengrass, I am honoured to have her. She's not useless in every aspect. We just haven't found an aspect that is useful yet."

"How right you are!" She said, "come on in, Dinner is served."

I said, "Mother, I suddenly have a headache. Please don't wait up—"

"Nonsense Astoria, now sit down and let's have a wonderful family dinner together."

I don't think it applies in this situation…

"So Draco. How is my dear Astoria doing at work today?"

"Quiet well actually. She didn't cause any trouble for me." Draco said gracefully while eating.

That's because you ARE the trouble.

"In fact, with her there, the male workers are becoming more focused. I got in to a habit to use pretty witches as secretaries. They are certainly a distraction." He said.

HOW CAN HE SAY THAT WHILE HIS EYES SPARKLE AND THE SAME TIME!

I bit my lips, while cutting up my lamb into tiny pieces.

"Astoria." Draco said.

I looked up.

"You're hurting your meal."

"…"

"Here. Let's switch." He said, with a wave of his wand, switched our plates.

I looked at the wonderfully cut bite sized meat and hardly touched sauce in front of me, honestly I don't quite know how to feel.

"Draco, I don't bother teacher her manners. I doubt she will marry in to a family that requires it."

"Oh, you are quite wise, Mrs. Greengrass."

"Yes. Daphane, on the other hand…"

"Yes, she is quite capable."

I want to roll my eyes. The only thing my sister is capable of doing is to seduce higher level ministry officials. But I guess in their world it counts as capable.

"I tried to train Astoria to follow her sister's footsteps, but that child lacks something naturally."

"You mean talent? Skills?" Malfoy asked.

"That, and beauty." Agassi said.

"Mother I know I am not as beautiful as Daphne." I said. Thank god I was not. Or else I think I really had no choice but to follow her foot steps.

"Oh, at least she can cook." Agassi said nonchalantly.

"Really? Astoria, you're good at house work?" Malfoy seems surprised.

I didn't bother reply him; I stuffed my mouth with lamb.

"This lamb was marinated by Astoria." Mother said, "Draco dear. I know that your familt consider the ability of house work as a house elf's job…"

"My parents do seem to think so. Yes."

"But what can I do? The girl loves cooking." Agassi sighed.

"Mother, please…." I said.

"Mhmm…"Malfoy said. I immediately have this urge to run away.

"Draco…" My mother said, looking at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Oh right. Here are is the free VIP passes to Styx night club." He said, pulling out a shiny platinum card with my mother's picture imprinted at the surface.

"Thank you dear."

I was once again, speechless.

"Don't worry dead Mrs. Greengrass. Consider it a payment for your lovely meal. Every inch of Hades if your play ground."

My mother squealed like a little girl. "Thank you! Wait until Parkinson hears about this. HA!"

I was once again speechless. So this is my mother's plan. Invite him to dinner because of that pass… I wonder if she got me that job for the same reason.

I want to go lie down. I think I'm going to be sick.


	5. Use your body as payment

A/N: Some of the contents in this story might be linked with my previous story, but it does not hinder the reader's understanding of the plot.

As I read the previous chapters myself I am very ashamed with the typos and grammers. But oh well, as long as the readers can understand.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini walked across the noisy club and the marble floors. He frowned, and turned towards his friend, Draco, and said, "Draco. Look at this."<p>

Draco Malfoy looked up, and saw the Squib table. It's as noisy as ever, but this time, something unusual is going on. It is the fact that there are more than usual number of people gathered around it.

"What's going on?" Draco frowned.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, and then said, "It appears to be Agassi Greengrass and Pearl Parkinson occupying that table."

Draco lost his interest. He flicked a strand of his hair out of the way and said, "let them play."

Blaise looked at Draco for a moment, then turned away, and said, "If you let all of the purebloods play free here, you are going to be bankrupt."

Draco laughed loudly, attracting viewers.

Blaise turned his eyes back to the table. Indeed. Those two women are merely middle aged witches that have of no use to them. But their daughters and sons are of immense use to Draco.

Speaking of daughters, Blaise thought of Astoria. He chuckled at the thought.

Draco lifted an eyebrow.

Blaise merely said, "The little Latin joke you played on her."

"I was merely looking out for you." Draco said, "You haven't had a shag for so long I was wondering if you manly part has fallen off or not."

"And you think she would catch my eye?"

"I honestly did not think that she would actually say it."

"….."

"I mean, seriously, Blaise. Can't you think of a… dumber person than her?"

Blaise sighed.

Draco bowed his head like a naughty little boy, "I'm sorry Blaise. She –"

"Don't mention her name."

Draco rolled his eyes, "She-who-must-not-be-named came to Hades a couple of days ago."

"What for?"

"With Harpies. They came in to sign a contract."

Blaise sighed again.

"Let me buy you a drink, it's good for you." Draco said, "Let's get you someone to hook up with."

"Go to hell."

"Already in it."

* * *

><p>I strode in to Draco's office, and looked at his breathtaking hot body, and gulped.<p>

He saw that.

"Astoria. Do you see the 5 portkeys in front of you?" He asked in that seductive voice of his.

I nodded. They are all feather quills.

"I need to know where they lead and what you see when you get there."

"When I get there?"

"Yes, of course. When you get there."

"I need to test them?"

"Naturally."

"And you don't actually know where they go?"

"No."

Oh Malfoy, go to hell.

"Are you serious?" I asked as he motioned for me to step forward and touch the first quill.

"Quite." He said.

I stared at him, "What if I die?"

"Tell you what." He leaned back against his chair, and said, "if you don't die, then I will take you to Lola's."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious? You would let me order whatever I want?"

"To your heart's desire."

I immediately touched the first portkey.

It's actually not so bad, aside from the nauseating spinning of the earth.

At first, I thought this place was completely dark, but after a while my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I found while actually, I am in a… graveyard.

I shuddered, looking at the various tombstones in the cold air.

Ok, mission accomplished. I touched the portkey, and back to Malfoy's office.

"This is a graveyard." I said.

He nodded approvingly. "Very well. Go on."

I touched the second quill.

It actually teleported me to Zabini's office. He was doing paper work. I quickly teleported back before he yells at me.

"Mr. Malfoy." I said breathlessly, "You suck."

"Excuse me?" Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

I quickly touched the third portkey.

This time I was teleported to Diagonal Ally, in the back of a very suspicious ally with a very suspicious man selling very suspicious things.

I quickly teleported back, and said, "That was Diagonal Ally!"

"Oh." Draco said, "go on."

I touched the third portkey tentatively, and immediately I was transported to a cage.

I was not alone in the cage. There was a three headed dog. It opened its six eyes and roared at me.

I lost conscious for a second, but then quickly had the sense to teleport out of there, and this time, when I saw Draco Malfoy's face, I lung across the desk and right at him, attempting to strangle him.

"I quit! I quit!" I yelled while attempting murder.

"Get off!" he yelled louder.

"What's going on in here!" Blaise barged in, and pulled me off of him.

"I hate you!" I yelled, then ran out of the office and back to my cubical, and conjured up a pillow on my desk, buried my head in the pillow and refuse to work.

I stayed like that until it's almost time to go home. When I heard Draco's voice above my head.

"Astoria. Are you sick?"

"Yes." I said bitterly, refusing to move an inch.

"That's too bad."

"I don't have the will to move anymore." I said.

"Ok, then I guess I will go to Lola's all by my self…" He said.

This made me sprung up from my pillow like a spring, and immediately said, "I want to go I want to go! I want to order Creme Caramel, Rose butterbeer, Honey Glazed Beet, Oil fried Poisson, Baby ribs in gravy…."

He raised an eyebrow, "so you are still able to move."

I laughed awkwardly.

When went by carriage. It wasn't nearly as much as riding as there is flying. The Phoenix that was pulling on the carriage apparently doesn't quite understand carriage customer satisfaction. It took everything in my power in order to not puke in Malfoy's lap.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked while gracefully swirling a glass of champagne.

"How can you not be sick?" I asked.

"Oh, I drank a potion that prevents me from having motion sickness."

"…"

We finally arrives at Lola's, Draco walked in like he owns the place, all servers bow to him, and he picked the table. We sat down, by then I was already too hungry to care about his status in society, so I ordered almost 5 dishes.

When the dishes came on to the table, I suddenly became self conscious. None of us made a move towards the food. But I am so, so, so hungry, I couldn't take it anymore. So I cleared my throat, and said to him, "Mr. Malfoy… you look extra handsome today."

"Really? I do?" He asked, obviously smug.

"Yes, yes. Positively delicious." I said, hoping to dig in to my meal soon.

He chuckled at my chose of words, then said, "Ok, you may continue stare at me a little longer."

"…."

So I have no choice but to glue my eyes on to him.

His smile sparkled brighter than ever, and then at last, he laughed and said, "Dig in."

And so I ate.

He didn't seem to be surprised by my appetite. I ate as much as I could; he merely sipped some wine and poked at some mushrooms.

"Slow down." He said, "Don't choke."

"I won't." I said, "It's not everyday that I get to eat stuff like this."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to save for the future. Besides, mother gambles like crazy."

"I see."

"But you are lucky. You eat here all the time, right?"

Malfoy didn't reply. Instead he took another sip of his wine.

I continued to say, "You are really born into luxury. Everything you want just fall right out of the sky and into your lap. I think I am so jealous of how lucky you are."

"You can live like this too." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"There is always connection by marriage."

I immediately frowned, "that's what my sister does. I don't want a life like that. I don't want to end up marrying a really old dude just to get his money."

"What would you like then?"

"I want to look for a man that is dependable, nice to me only, is a gentleman, and is very considerate and sweet, with high morals, and if he comes with money then I guess that's a bonus." I said.

"And you can't think of anyone in your life like that?"

"Not really."

He frowned, and inched closer, "Really? Not a single person fits your description?"

"No." I said, while continued to stuff myself with his let over mushrooms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said.

He then suddenly lied back on his chair, and looking very pissed off.

By the time I finishes, he swirls his wine gracefully and ask how I would like to pay for the food.

I stared at him, "What? I thought you are treating me."

"No, I merely said I would take you here, I never said I would actually pay." He said, smiling.

"… …"

I checked my wallet, and said, "But I don't have any gold on me…"

"Oh? You don't?"

"Can you pay me my salary…"

"No. Employment rules."

"Then how am I going to pay for all this?" I wailed, wanting to cry.

"I can leave you here to wash dishes." He said.

I stared at him.

"Or…" he said, "I suppose I can lend you some gold."

"…."

So we walked out of Lola's with Draco Malfoy paying for the whole thing anyways.

"How do you expect to pay me back?" He asks lazily as we approached his carriage.

"What do you want?" I asked, obviously pissed off.

"Mhmm… You should come to my house tonight."

I stood there in the night, and was at a loss for words.


	6. Going back to Hogwarts

A/N: Any suggestions please let me know.

* * *

><p>Draco brushed his hair away in annoyance, "don't look at me like that. Despite your desires, I'm not about to shag every girl in sight."<p>

"That's not what my sister said." I muttered under my breath.

"What did Daphne tell you?" He asked me.

I quickly shook my head, "nothing."

"Very well. I recently just dismissed my house elf. So I need someone to clean my room." He said.

I stared at him, wondering if I misheard him.

"Yes, you are going to clean my house." He repeated.

"But your parents…"

"I live alone, Greengrass." He said crossly.

Then I objected, "Why don't you hire a maid?"

"It costs too much."

"Why don't you let someone else do it?"

"No one else owes me money." He said.

I fervently wished that he can just disappear and make my life easier.

* * *

><p>When I was in my 4th year at Hogwarts, I don't notice many things.<p>

Which is why I failed to notice Malfoy as a prefect. But I rarely get into trouble, so I rarely bump into him.

But I always notice someone else, another boy that my sister always hangs out with.

I actually don't know much about him. But somehow my eyes are always glued to him.

I don't even know his name… One day I woke up from the couch of my secret place, I saw him behind the pillars, staring into the bleak sky.

It's that when I started to notice him around.

It's always not difficult to see that he has his eyes on that other girl. The girl with fiery red hair.

It is years and years later when I bothered to remember their name.

The girl's name is Ginny. And the boy who often looks so fragile that it's heartbreaking is Blaise.

I wonder why they didn't get together.

Because I am almost absolutely positive that is she decided to stay with him, he would give everything for her.

She, on the other hand, has her eyes on someone else.

Of course, that is another story.

But to stay in this story, I need to continue with my school year life.

It's not that Malfoy is plain. It's just that he changed so much after school that it's hard to notice him. Besides, I haven't seen him in almost 4 years.

But that day, when I came to

work, I noticed Blaise right away.

I always remember, how he would hide by himself in a rather cold part of the castle, and let the rain soak him through.

There are two kinds of love in this world. Both loves are fit for lovers. The first is that respected love. When the two sides respect each other, have patience with each other, and is willing to love each other literally until death do them apart. This love is like water, flows on and on endlessly.

Another love is a desperate, passionate love, almost to the point of obsession.

Of course obsession is another story.

But this love, this love is like fire. It will not last long, because it burns and burns through the heart.

I think the latter resembles Blaise. Except his love for that red haired girl hasn't burnt up yet.

Even when it's already 5 or 6 years.

But after it's burnt, there will still be residuals. And the heart is left to be completely black.

* * *

><p>"Astoria." Draco said.<p>

I looked up.

"Are you listening?"

"No." I said honestly.

He sighed. "I said, I need you to come to Diagon alley with me. I need to get Potter a gift."

"Gift?" I asked once again stupidly.

"Yes, his wife is pregnant. Now there will be more Potters running around to save the day." He said in more of a resentful voice, "Wonderful."

"Does he cause you a lot of trouble?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." Draco said, "He's just annoying. He comes into Hades too often to inspect on me."

"You hide too well anyways." I said under my breath.

"Haha." This made him laugh.

I sighed. I'm not in the mood to shop with him.

"I also need to get your sister a gift." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's her anniversary." He said simply, "She's having a party tonight."

I looked at the ground. Daphne is recently getting close with the Minister of Magical Transportation. It's likely that any negotiation and agreements that Draco makes under the table went through her.

"I don't like my sister." I said.

He looked at me, and then said, "You don't have to come then. Enjoy the rest of your day off."

"I need the next few days off too. I was asked by Hagrid to sub for him."

"Yes, yes, fine fine." He said.

I looked at him in surprise, before I could say thank you, I was shooed out of the office.

* * *

><p>I held onto my small luggage, and boarded the train.<p>

I walked through compartments, and was interested to find that almost empty compartments, Blaise Zabini was in one of them.

"Hi!" I said, "May I sit down?"

"Of course." He said. "You're going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm filling in as a sub for Hagrid for a couple of days."

"Ah." He said, smiling warmly. "I'm going to stay there for a few days too. Business."

"I see." I said.

And now the silence.

Finally I couldn't take it, I said, "So, did you go to the party that Daphne hosted?"

"Oh? Yes. I went yesterday. It was very nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes. She loves throwing extravagant parties."

Yes she does.

"May I ask? How is it that you met my sister?"

He laughed, and said, "I met her when I was only 7. I saw you, too."

"I was 5?"

"Yes. But we only met a couple of times. After Mr. Greengrass disappeared, our families stopped communicating with one another."

I nodded.

"But Daphne became friends with Patsy. We all got to know each other after that."

I nodded.

"Would you like me to tell you stories of our Hogwarts days?" He offered, and his smile as gentle as ever.

"Yes, Please." I said happily, curled in a corner.

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "Alright, have you heard about the time when we all went to Hogsmeade and Crabbe lost Draco's broomstick, so we all had to search for it?"

"No... Tell me tell me!" I said excitedly.

So he began in telling the story.

It turns out that Malfoy was letting Crabbe holding his broom, and then Crabbe went to get a butter beer. By the time he got back, the broom stick was gone.

Everyone was quite worried about his broom, because it cost probably 500 gallons. Also because they have a pretty good feeling that Lucius Malfoy is probably going to kill Draco if he found out.

So the group of friends all swore to a pact to never, ever, tell anyone or any parent on that the broomstick is lost.

And so a month went by with no broomstick.

Until one time, when they were all went to the lake to swim, and Draco swam too far, and the tide came in.

Malfoy exhausted himself so he couldn't swim back, and the water looks like it's going to swallow him whole, when the broomstick that was lost for a month came and rescued him.

Then I asked Blaise on why they decided to take a swim.

I bugged him for more and more stories after that.

When we almost arrive, I stopped speaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just wondering. Based on the stories you told me, Malfoy doesn't seem to be such a bad guy." I said bitterly.

"He's very compassionate." Blaise said, looking at me carefully, "Sometime he can be an asshole. But it's because he was born and raised in such a rich family. He can't help it. He is spoiled."

I sighed. "It's getting harder and harder to work with him."

"I'll talk to him." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"It's ok." Blaise said, "I understand him… more than anyone."

I looked out the window, and the majestic Hogwarts stood above the lake and the forests.

"We're here." I said.

We got off the train, I looked around me. It's so empty that it's frightening. It's quiet, and the sky looks so dark. There wasn't a ray of sunshine coming through at all.

Blaise said. "Let's go to the Head Master's office first."


	7. Werewolf

A/N: I feel I have been OOC on Zabini in this chapter. But it's kind of necessary for the plot.

Yes yes, some main charaters in HP are going to appear soon, not just the Slytherins.

* * *

><p>I start subbing for Hagrid tomorrow. I already went to his home, and found that he left a rock cake for me.<p>

Unlike my fellow Slythrins, I happen to be very fond of Hagrid.

When the older kids like Potter and Weasley has left, I became a frequent visitor to Hagrid's Hut.

He would show me all sorts of interesting creatures in the forest. Some time he gives me bits and pieces of whatever he think I would like.

For example, he gave me some unicorn hair that made my hair shine for a month.

Other times he saved a root of Dillywart for me, and it made my skin soft and clear.

Blaise and I went to Three Broomsticks and checked in to different rooms that are across the hall from each other. We both went down to a bar and drank.

He didn't speak much. He mainly drank.  
>I drank butter beer, and watched him taking shots of different drinks.<p>

It's frightening. The capacity of alcohol he has. He drank so much, but still be able to remain calm.

Until the whole table is filled with empty glasses, he lied back on his seat, and looked at the bartender, Madame Rosmerta.

In the dark candle light, Rosmerta's hair actually looks a little tainted red.

I sat beside Blaise, and I heard him saying very clearly.

"Ginny… Ginny."

I took another sip of my butter beer. While advert my eyes to the door, where a poster of Harry Potter was hanging, saying he got the official job of the Minister of Aurors.

"Blaise." I said, reached over to hold his hand.

He took my hand, then lift it to cover his eyes, then said very softly, "I love you, I love you…I love you."

The bar was dark. A breeze went by, and the candles flickered for a second, until they went out completely.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to Hagrid's Hut extra early. I brewed myself a cup of tea, and then waited for the students to arrive.<p>

I have a total of 3 classes today. I chatted a little with Hagrid's photo of Dumbledore, and then sat on a large pumple, waiting for my first years to arrive.

The first years were Slytherins and Gryffindors. Even without the Potter-Malfoy thing going on, they are still hostile towards one another.

I came from Slytherin, and I got a separation of students looking at me with admiration and hate.

I led them to the forest, just on the edge, and showed them how to stay very quiet, while putting some bread on the forest floor, after a while, some Ground Pixies came to eat the bread.

"Ground Pixies do not have wings. But due to their beautiful appearance, we call them Pixies." I said.

"How can they remain clean even after living underground all day?" Someone asked.

"Because they are very clean and careful, even under the ground, they take bathes every day, clean their skin with oils and scents," I said, "Which is also many scent companies capture Ground Pixies, because they emit the special scent of various flowers."

The students attempted to capture some Pixies, but they were very hard to catch. I watched as the students run around trying to catch one. It was quite funny.

The next class is 7 to 8 students from their 6th year. Not many people take this class in their 6th year. But they seem to be very smart students. I am ashamed to say that I did not bother to take the NEWT at all. So I stared my students, and looking at Hagrid's outline. So I showed a very interesting presentation on vampires.

The last class of the day is a group of 1st years. By then it was already quite late. I was to show them how to find and pick on the firefly grasses.

So I lead them into the forest.

I wish I haven't done that.

It is when we gathered many firefly grass back to the Hut when one student said, "Miss, Nott is missing."

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Nott, Miss. He was with me when we went into the forest. I just noticed that he's not with me anymore.

I panicked.

A sunken feeling went into my guts. Who could be less qualified to be a professor?

Then I remembered that the Herbology Greenhouse is the closest place to Hagrid's Hut.

"Can you please run to Herbology Greenhouse?" I asked a boy who looks athletic. "Go on, and tell Professor Longbottom to come to Hagrid's Hut immediately."

The boy nodded at me, and ran off like a bunny.

I summoned a patronus, and said to the silvery little Koala Bear and said, "Protect these students, don't let them run around, until Longbottom arrives. Please don't fail on me."

My patronus floated around, gave me a hug, and then circled the students.

I ran towards Hogsmeade.

I don't know how fast I am capable of running, but whatever it is, I achieved it.

I ran until my heart is wanting to burst from my chest, and I burst open the door of Three Broomsticks, relieved to find Blaise downstairs, sitting and drinking tea. I ran towards him, and almost screamed in a hoarse voice, "I lost a student!"

He stood up, stabilized me, because I was on the edge of collapsing.

"What happened?" He asked, "Breath, talk slowly."

"I lost… I lost a student in the forbidden forest." I said, then got into a violent fit of coughing.

"Astoria." Someone said.

I turned around, and then noticed Draco Malfoy for the first time. Huh. I have no idea how he got here.

"I lost a student." I said, after coughing, "I lost a student! His name is Nott. Oh my god, he must be Coronus Nott's son. I'm dead, I'm dead!" I yelled.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Malfoy said, "Come on, let's go to Hagrid's Hut. Looks like we're going to the forest today."

We borrowed 3 broomsticks from Madame Rosmerta, who gave me a big glass of water to gulp down before I leave.

I was crying the whole time flying. Which results to my face being stained with tears and makeup when we got to Hagrid's Hut.

"Astoria! Malfoy! Zabini!" Neville yelled, "What the hell happened?"

I sobbed, "I was subbing for Hagrid, and I…I lost a student!" I cried, tears streaming down my face again.

"Astoria." Neville said, "you stay here with Zabini. Malfoy and I will go in and search for him."

"No, I want to c… come along!" I said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Zabini said, "You need to calm down."

I was about to agree, when suddenly an unmistakable howl was heard from deep in the forest.

The four of us froze.

"Were..werewolf!" I shivered uncontrollably. With shaking hands, I got on my broomstick and zoomed into the forest.

* * *

><p>AN: Um.. I need a beta. anyone wants to please volunteer.<p> 


	8. Trouble

A/N: I'll upload 2 chapters today as a celebration of finishing my exams.

* * *

><p>There was a time when I caught Patsy and Draco by the corner of the castle, kissing.<p>

I was around 13.

They are 16.

It was my first time ventured to this part of Hogwarts.

It is a secluded wing, where there is a big and comfortable couch at the corner.

Beyond the corner, there is the platform, and that is where I saw the two of them.

By then, everyone already knows about the two of them. Nobody was surprised. The Malfoy family is immensely rich. But recently due to the Azkaban incident, it's a little blurry. But I heard the Zabini family are merging with the Malfoys, and they are trying to rebuild their economic empire.

Nevertheless, I watched in quite a calm mood as they kissed.

Then I lost interest.

They deserve each other.

I don't particularly like Patsy. In fact, before she teleported me into the forest, I'd seriously feel nothing towards at her at all.

She caught me watching her kissing Malfoy, maybe my reaction was not she expected. Somehow I pissed her off.

It was a sunny afternoon, when Daphne called me to the edge of the school grounds. They were playing a game. It's called, `let's teleport people who cannot teleport to the forest, and leave them there.'

When I was alone in the forest, I was young, I was only 13.

So I did the only thing I could do. I sat down on the forest floor, and wailed my heart out.

But that was a sunny afternoon.

Now, it's completely dark, and there is a little boy who is in the forbidden forest, alone.

As I flew on, searching for the boy, branches and leaves cut and scraped my face and robes, but I kept on flying.

I couldn't stop my tears.

"Astoria! You need to slow down!" Blaise yelled behind me.

"Yes, you're going to hit a tree soon. As fun as that to watch." Malfoy said.

I ignored them both.

It was getting darker and darker, suddenly, I heard the howl again.

I listened as close as possible, trying to calm my nerves.

"1.3 miles west." Blaise said.

I shuddered, quickly turned to west, and fly as fast as I possibly could. I think I may have bumped to some tree stumps on the way and scraped or splintered something. But I didn't care.

It wasn't hard to find. I saw them. I saw the creature that howled, and the boy.

It was the most gruesome scene I have ever encountered.

There it is, a werewolf, it looked up at us, and underneath his claws, was the boy.

I stared at the scene, and the werewolf terrified me to the bones. I could only stare; I even forgot to pull out my wand.

`Stupify!` The two wizard behind me yelled out curses at the werewolf almost at the same time.

The werewolf was stunned and cast aside, we all raced towards the bloody little boy.

"Is he ok, is he alright?" I asked endlessly.

"Draco." Blaise said worriedly. "This werewolf bit his neck."

"I noticed." Malfoy said coldly, then carefully wrapping his robe around the little boy;s neck.

"He`s going to be fine." They reassured me.

I stared at the blood that was still flowing from the little boy, and I wanted to scream.

"Im going to teleport to a hospital wing, there is no time to go to the hospital wing in Hogwarts." Malfoy said,

We watched as he disappeared in a heartbeat.

I stared at the empty space in front of me, and finally collapsed.

Blaise held on to me, and said, "Come on. We need to go."

I couldn't breathe properly. I got on to my broomstick, and attempted to go forward, but was too fearful.

Blaise looked at the disgusting creature lying on the ground, and said, "Astoria, you need to go back to Hogwarts, and inform Longbottom that everything is ok. I need to take this thing back to the Department Regulations of Magical Creatures. Or rather, just to Azkaban."

"Wait." I said, "but he's a werewolf. He couldn't help it."

"No, he can help it." Blaise said, "it's not a full moon today."

I shuddered, urged my broomstick forward, and it wobbles on.

I have never felt more alone in my life. As the wind blew by, leaves shuffling in the dark forest, the moon crawl up above the tree branches and casts shadows that resemble shadows of dementors.

I got back to Hogwarts, where Neville has been waiting by Hagrid's Hut all this time.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

I replied that Malfoy took the boy to the Hospital, and Blaise is taking care of the werewolf.

Longbottom looked worried. He said its better if he comes to the Headmistresses' with me.

When we walked back to Hogwarts, I saw a boy ran towards us. He has dirty blond hair, and he yelled, "Professor Longbottom! Miss Greengrass! How is Lucas? Is he alright?"

"He`s going to be fine, Teddy." Neville reassured, "now go back to your dorm."

"Where is he right now?"

"Someone took him to a Hospital." Neville said.

Teddy stood on the stair, despite what Neville said, he started following us.

We walked towards the Head Mistresses' office with heavy footsteps. I sincerely Professor McGonagall has lightened up over the few years.

We stood at the giant eagle, and Neville muttered a password, it started spinning.

We all boarded on the stairs, Teddy stayed at the front, refused to leave.

"Is that Lupin's…?" I asked Neville.

He nodded.

I sighed. Just my luck.

McGonagall was writing on her desk, when we came in and Neville briefly explained the whole story.

I sat on the side and listened emotionlessly.

McGonagall didn't blame me for anything. She merely said, "I now know what I must do. First I will go check on the boy, and then I will go to Mr. and Mrs Nott. Astoria, please go back home. I will assign someone else as substitute for Hagrid's class."

I nodded numbly. McGonagall walked out of the office, and I followed her.

We saw Teddy at the footsteps. He said clearly, "I want to see Lucas."

"I'm afraid it's impossibly for now, Mr. Lupin." Mcgonagall said.

The boy just plainly stated, "I want to see Lucas."

"I don't have time for this." Mcgonagall said, "Neville, escort him back to Gryffindor."

I walked after Mcgonagall, while Teddy casts me a look of hatred.

I went back to Three Broomsticks.

Late, late in to the night, almost at 3 or 4 am. When Blaise came back. I waited for him downstairs at the bar. He told me the boy is alive. Barely. He lost a lot of blood, and the bite mark is too deep. He is going to have to live his life as a werewolf.

I went back to my room, and burst into tears.


	9. Class of the Awesome

A/N: I am actually getting towards the plot... thank god.

* * *

><p>It has been a few days after the werewolf incident.<p>

I sat on my secretary chair, and went over the aftermath.

I wonder if I am suitable person at all, if I am capable of anything that was thrown in my way.

I could not think of any other way to make up of this mess. Recently, I've been avoiding Malfoy and Zabini. I've been also avoiding my mother.

I could only imagine the fury that Coronus Nott is capable of when he found out that his only son has been turned into a werewolf.

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't think of another reason or another way in which I am able to escape this vicious circle. This is more than anything that Hagrid is able to pull up. I've been a more trouble maker than Hagrid.

This makes me feel even worse.

Thank god Malfoy didn't let me do any work today. I just sat on my own desk and did some paper work.

Until it came.

I heard a huge bang on the front door of Hades, and then appear the actual Mr. Nott, who was absolutely furious.

He took no time having trouble to find my desk. Then he walked towards me and said very clearly, "did you loose my son, and caused him to turn into a werewolf?"

I was so intimidated by his presence, that I got scared and almost on the verge of crying.

Before he could speak, the Malfoy door opened with a loud BAM! And Malfoy walked out, looking very polite, with a smile on his face.

"Dear Mr. Nott. My father has always been asking about your health." Draco said softly.

"Tell him he is very kind." Nott said, irritated.

"Certainly." Draco said, "What business do you have here, Mr. Nott?"

Nott pointed to me, and said, "I need to ask this girl a question."

I shuddered.

"Well." Draco said slowly. "I am sure you have something better to do than to interrogate my fiancée."

"…."

If I wasn't already terrified of the situation I would actually speak up against it.

"Fiancée?" Nott asked, obviously beginning to weight in his options.

"Yes." Draco said with confidence, "I am sure, any damages were done is able to be made up with whatever amount of financial…"

"Do I look like I am poor, you arrogant little boy?" Nott asked, raged.

"I assure you, Mr. Nott. I have no intention of implying it. As you have known, I practically grew up spending summers in your summer house. It is not easy to forget the luxury lifestyle you live in, if you may pardon any faults or accusations I fling to your way, please forgive me. They were all unintentional."

I stared at Draco in almost a dreamlike way. He's so capable and independent, I always knew that, but for the first time today I actually encountered it.

Nott seems to unable to find a suitable punishment for me. Then he said coldly, "I wish for her to be sent to Azkaban."

I shivered.

Draco played with his pen, and asked softly, "is this your only conclusion, Mr. Nott?"

Nott said with force. "She turned my son in to a werewolf. I think it is suitable for her to be sent to Azkaban."

I have never encountered a dementor. But based from stories of my siblings and friends, apparently it's not a thrill. Imagine being in that kind of situation for every single day, and every moment of it.

"Dear Mr. Nott." Draco chuckled a little, and then said seriously. "I am afraid it is not Astoria who set the werewolf on to poor Lucas. There is a conspiracy involved. As you know it is not quite a full moon that day, and the werewolf captured is refusing to speak of the man behind the screens. Maybe you could head down to the interrogation unit and help with that situation."

Nott narrowed his eyes at me, and then said, "it seems that you are determined to protect her until the end."

Draco laughed; he walked over and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It's only natural, to protect ones fiancée."

Nott seems irritated, "Can't the girl speak for her self? Is she mute?"

"Sir." Draco said with respect in his voice, "If you want to settle another way, I am glad to impose on calling to the elder purebloods and have a council meeting. But as you may know, the last time we had that was when Voldemort rose to power."

Nott said coldly, "I am well aware of that. Mr. Malfoy. May I also suggest that the first time I saw you; you were even able to speak."

"Fortunately I am able now." Malfoy said.

I shivered again. He felt it, and took my hand and squeezed it slightly.

I leaned against him, unconsciously realizing I was hoping for him to be my shield against everything that was thrown towards my way.

"Fortunately indeed." Nott simply said, and then turned his back against us, and walked down the halls.

Draco still held onto my hand. I buried my head in his chest for a long time.

Then after a while, he said in a quiet voice. "We are going to have dinner together."

"Who?" I asked.

"Me, you, Blaise, and the Potters and the Weasleys."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Potter is on this case. He is the lead in investigation in which wizard that set the werewolf on Lucas Nott. Granger is the head of Regulations of Magical Creatures."

I nodded quietly.

Draco kissed my forehead, and said, "It's going to be fine."

I believe him.

* * *

><p>I feel more and more intimidated by the minute.<p>

In front of us there is Blaise, Harry Potter, Neville, and Ginny. Draco sat quite close to me, and I was so nervous I couldn't bring myself to look up to everybody in present.

It felt sort of like a mini little student reunion. Class of the awesomest.

Harry Potter mainly asked me some questions about the incident. For example, if I know who Lucas Nott was, and if I noticed he was gone and stuff.

After the questions, came the dinner. Ginny and Neville chatted happily, Zabini and Malfoy exchanged conversations, and Harry Potter was talking to everybody from time to time. I, on the other hand, began to cut up my steak to the point of mincing it.

"I might have mentioned that Astoria is about to become the future Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said while taking a sip of his wine.

I sighed, and made no comment.

Ginny Weasley looked at us, and said cheerfully, "congratulations!"

Draco said thank you, and rose his glass.

We toasted.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, and said, "Malfoy. Is this decision that you made… did you make it before or after this incident?"

"After." Draco said.

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, but no word came out. So he ate his mushrooms.

I stood up, and excused myself and ran to the washroom.

I sat on the toilette, and wanting to cry.

How can there be financial payments? The Greengrass family is about as poor as a church mouse. Our finances have collapsed after Dad left. Mother went crazy with gambling addictions, and Daphne is of no help at all.

Even if Draco had said that we are engaged, how is it possible for me to repay him after what he did for me? I seriously doubt that I can be his maid forever.

I feel so cold.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Astoria?" Came a soft voice.

I was startled. I opened the door, and saw Ginny Weasley.

"Hello." She said, smiling slightly.

I stared at her, even when her stomach is slightly bloated, she still looks so wonderful.

"Mrs. Potter." I said, quickly averting my eyes.

"Haha, please call me Ginny. All friends do."

I forced out a smile slightly.

"Astoria, this is nothing compared to the troubles we have been getting to nearly a decade ago."

I shuddered.

"Astoria. You should know that this is not your fault. Since you clearly told the students to stay in groups, and Teddy told me this is not their first time ventured into the Forbidden Forest, so even if it comes to a ruling the court will go in your favour."

"I couldn't afford to go in to court." I said softly.

She smiled, and took my hand.

"If it's any financial penalties you are worried about, it's silly. In fact, despite Harry's annoyance, didn't Malfoy already say he would rather settle this financially?"

"But I am not his fiancée!" I whispered. "He just made it up to save me!"

"Things happen for a reason, dear." She said merely. Then chuckled at the thought, "maybe I will be able to go to your wedding with my newborn child."

I ignored the first part of that sentence. Then said with interest, "What are you going to name… him or her?"

"If it's a boy, I think James. Naturally. If it's a girl… I think… Lily Luna."

I said, "I think Lily Luna is a perfect name."

Ginny smiled, and said, "Thank you, now come on, Hermione came."

As we reached the table, I saw Hermione and Ron Weasley.

This day just gets weirder and weirder.

Everyone at the table looks somehow way more appealing that I am. I wonder if it's the fact that they all have been through so much, being the main characters of participating in the battle of Hogwarts. By then I was not even old enough to utter a repel spell.

"I'm sorry we are late." Hermione said to Ginny and me.

Ron, on the other hand, was ordering endless amount of food on the menu.

I smiled at her, and not trusting myself to speak, and sat down next to Draco.

"So, Granger." Draco said lazily. "How was the interrogation of that werewolf?"

"No thanks to you." Hermione said angrily. "Did you suggest Coronus Nott to barge in to my department to interrogate the creature?"

"I may have hinted it." Draco said, not avoiding the accusation.

I pulled on Draco's robe slightly.

He leaned in and said, "Yes, love?"

Everyone present was staring at us, so I said lamely, "I lost my appetite."

Draco smiled at me, and said, "if you feel unwell, let me take you home."

I stuttered, "but… but everybody is here…"

"You can leave if you are feeling sick." Hermione said, "We can take care of it here."

I looked at Draco, who was already putting on my jacket for me,

My eyes glanced at everybody present, and then I said an almost inaudible thankyou.

They smiled, and Draco merely tilts his head towards Blaise, who nodded in exchange.

As we were about to leave, suddenly Ron Weasley said, "Malfoy, you are treating us, aren't you?"

I turned around, and saw him stuffing himself, while waving his hand in the air. His wife looks embarrassed, whereas his other friend and sister just look very indifferent towards his behaviour.

Something about him reminded me of the person that I once was when I was never plagued by the harsh reality of the world.

I burst to laughter, and aware slightly that everyone was staring at me.

I couldn't contain it. This laughter just went on and on and on, this situation wasn't hysterically funny or suitable, but I simply laughed and laughed.

Until my laughter turned into a fit of giggles, Draco then patted my back, and let me finish.

"Let's go, Astoria." He said, "I am glad at least something made you laugh today."

I nodded with tears in my eyes.

He turned to Weasley, and said, "As for your question, I believe Blaise has the sufficient fund for this dinner."

Blaise simply raised his glass as a gesture.

We turned around; I heard Ron Weasley muttered, "Ignorant spoiled rich git, he never change…"

Hermione was scolding her husband, "well, that was rude!"

"What? I simply asked if he would treat me. I think I will order more if he…"

"Ron!"

"What? This is a free meal!"

Draco sighed, and said, "ignore him."

I just lay my head on his shoulder, and letting myself absorb his warmth.


	10. Fire and ashes

AN: any suggestions please let me know.

* * *

><p>For the past week I live my life in fear of being summoned. The day never came. In fact, things pretty much got back to the way they were.<p>

Except the fact that everybody seems to think that I am Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Or in his words, his fiancée.

I got tired of correcting it; therefore I decided just to assume it's a joke made by Malfoy.

Christmas is coming. I was expecting a warm winter break when I saw a note left by my mom:

Dear Astoria.

I am going to Europe for a vacation.

Take care!

-Agassi

And that was that. I am doomed to spend vacation alone.

I was renewing my vacation plans when I heard a yell coming from Malfoy's office.

"Damn it Granger! Are you trying to force me into doing housework!"

I rushed towards the office, and leaned my ear on the door, trying to eavesdrop.

"… fectly know that it is illegal to treat your house elf the way you do, plus you can not make an house elf go on business expenditures like he is some kind of teleporting dog—"

"That's what I had in mind, Granger. Now, if you can be kind, I don't think my house elf minds at all how I treat it—"

"Don't call him 'it' you git. He is a magical, living, being—"

"Who does not mind a single bit if I exploits him for my own personal gain, so what if I wanted—"

"Malfoy, I thought you changed, but you're just the same ignorant, selfish, and heartless—"

By this point Hermione pulled on the door, which I was leaning against, and I fell down, taking Hermione with me.

"Are you alright!" I quickly asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine." She said, brushing me off. "Talk some sense into him, will you?"

"I don't want to…" I muttered.

Hermione launched into a full scale speech about how it isn't right to mistreat house elves, and how they should be treated as equals…

I listened, and then said, "Mrs Weasley. If he dismisses his house elf, all the labour falls on me. I sincerely don't want to clean up the Malfoy dungeons again."

Hermione was at a loss for words, when Malfoy was trying really hard not to look too smug.

I sighed, and then said, "Shall I escort you out?"

"No, thank you…" Hermione said, "Perhaps I should call family abuse…" while walking out of Hades.

I closed the door behind her, while Malfoy was twirling in his massive chair.

"So," he said lazily while playing with a quill, "should I dismiss Gares?"

"Gares?"

"My house elf."

"Oh. I don't know." I said.

He flung the quill towards the wall, the tip penetrated the wall, and ink splattered all over the snow white walls.

"Clean it up!" He said.

I stared at him, speechless, while wondering what happened to the guy who was so nice to me just a week ago.

* * *

><p>I came home from work, only to find Daphne on my couch.<p>

"Hello, Astoria." She said.

I stared at her, "Why are you not with your boyfriend?"

"He went to a business trip." Daphne said, "I want to go out and have some fun, but Patsy is on Christmas vacation in the states. So here I am!"

I looked at the clock, and said, "why can't you go out to have fun on your own…"

"It's not appropriate." She said, "Come on, my treat."

I dragged myself up from the couch and followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"Phlegethon, of course." She said happily.

This sends me a chill through my bones, "No! I'm not going!"

"Of course you are." She said, "I'm your big sister, you are to do everything I have told you to do."

"Bull…"

"Come on, you don't even have to do anything. All you have to do is just to sit and eat or drink… or whatever you do when you go out and have fun."

I sincerely began to wonder the psychology behind the Greengrass family. Is everyone insane?

We arrived at Phelegethon in a white carriage decorated by feathers. Daphne wore a skimpy red dress, and I wore a black one that covers my entire body, with a wrap, also a jacket.

The front steps are filled with lights and glitters, as soon as we entered, we saw the luxury. This place is decorated in such way that it's almost magnificent. Torches and lights in every direction, flying candles and glasses filled with delicious drinks. At the back there is a spiral staircase that is not connected to anything in particular, and different level of beds floats, some with canopy covered, some is revealed plainly in sight.

I grimaced. This place is too much.

Daphne certainly did not act like she is new in this place. She said "ring the bells, male, please" to a waiter, who bow and retreated. In less than 5 seconds, a row of 10 good looking male stood in front of us, all wearing extremely luxurious robes.

Daphne walks towards each of them, picking and looking as if in a market.

I think I am about to puke.

"What are you frowning for?" Daphne sneered, "Draco owns this place, and aren't you working for him?"

"Yes, but I don't work in Phelegethon."

"Haha, it doesn't mean that he doesn't come here."

I was about to ask what that means, when I heard a yell right from across the place.

"ASTORIA GREENGRASS!"

I turned around, and caught a glimpse of his blonde hair. A wave of nausea crashed down on me like a waterfall.

I couldn't hold it in. So there in the middle of the most erotic place in the entire wizard world, I puked my guts out.


	11. Truth about the Purebloods

Draco Malfoy is very, very mad at the moment.

Everybody knows why, but nobody dares to mention it or put it out there.

It is absolutely crucial for me to tiptoe around him. Ever since the incident where he caught me in Phelegethon with Daphne, he has been in a fowl mood.

Further more, Lucius Malfoy came to the office yesterday, and they were locked up in the office for over 4 hours, sometimes screaming and yelling could be heard.

I am afraid of both of them.

Upon when the door opened, Lucius Malfoy turned to Draco, and said, "If you don't go through with it, I will have you disowned."

Then he left, while his lavish green silk cape flow behind him.

Blaise came to lunch today. He was about to knock on Draco's office door when I stopped him.

"He said no one is to disturb him." I whispered, "His father came yesterday and he is pretty mad."

"Mhmm." Blaise said, "Then, will you come and have lunch with me?"

"Of course." I said, while annoyed at myself for feeling flustered.

"Better get your jacket. It's cold outside."

New years is approaching fairly quickly.

We walked to the cafeteria, while both of us ordered lunch; I poked at my food, and lost the will to eat.

"What's wrong?" He put down his fork and asked me.

"Well." I said with difficulty, "It's been really hard lately, working for him…"

"Don't mind it. His target isn't you." He said.

I looked up, thankful that I wasn't eating, or else I would have choked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "He has a target?"

"Of course." Blaise said, "He wants to prove to the world of what he is capable of."

"Sometimes," I said, while twirling my hot chocolate, "I forgot how ruthless he is, when I was with him or working with him, he seems so gentle."

Blaise took a drink of his tea.

I continued, "Just the other day, I saw Mr. Rosewood came to the office, and he knelt down in front of the office door for two whole days."

Blaise made no comment.

"But Malfoy was fooling around with some witch in his office, and completely ignored Mr. Rosewood." I said, "And on the third day, he used a spell and killed himself." I finished, shuddering, Mr. Rosewood's face could not be waved from my mind.

Especially when I had to sit in a desk and face the pathetic face of Rosewood while listening to the love and sex sounds coming from Malfoy's office.

"Is this why you are scared of Draco now?" Blaise asked.

"I just don't want that to be me." I said, "I don't want to be on the one end of that."

"It's not the same." Blaise said.

"How?" I asked.

"Rosewood has betrayed Draco."

I waited for him to continue.

"There was a fresh batch of… something. Something quite valuable to the company as a whole. Rosewood was the middle man. He was in charge of delivering it here without any damage. But in the end it was damaged. Not only was it damaged, some of them were also stolen. Rosewood has no one to blame but himself. Since we don't play by the rules, there are big profits involved. In this business venture, Draco lost a lot. Its better this way, better than Draco actually has to go and kill him himself."

I stared at the man in front of me, despite his elegant manners and graceful movements, I suddenly have the urge to run out and never come back.

"Are you scared of me now?" Blaise asked, wiping his hands on a silk handkerchief.

"No." I lied through my teeth.

He chuckled, and said, "As long as you don't betray us, nothing will happen to you. In fact, we are quite compassionate to our fellow purebloods. Or did you forget about the werewolf incident?"

"I didn't forget." I said, twisting my fingers around the table cloth."

"Please don't be scared." He said, leaving some gallons on the table. "The last thing I want to do was to scare you off. You are such a lovely girl. It's hard to find someone like you in this world."

I looked at the gallons, thinking what a luxurious life they must have led, to spend gallons and gallons a day without even blink an eye.

"I don't feel well." I said, holding my stomach.

"I'll have you sent home." Blaise said, waving his wand in the air, and sent for a carriage.

Unfortunately for me, Daphne was still home on my couch.

"Dear sister." She said, "You're home early."

"The office was depressing." I said.

"Ah, I see. The Rosewood incident."

"You've heard of it?"

"The whole ministry was turned up side down over it." Daphne said nonchalantly, "Those Gryffindors are trying to do something about it. But I doubt that's going to happen. Hahaha."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling resentful.

"It's not in their jurisdiction." Daphne said, "This is a matter between pureblood families. Rosewood did something to offend the Malfoys. He must pay the price."

"And the price is death?"

"More or less." Daphne examined her nails, "Why are you so shocked? I thought you have seen enough of this crap when growing up. The powerful families dominate over the weaker ones. Naturally. Pity that little girl. Hestia Rosewood. She was very pretty too. I heard she was screwed over by Malfoy."

"What?" I choked. "Was she was sleeping with Malfoy? Draco Malfoy was shagging Rosewood's daughter while Rosewood was kneeling down in front of his office waiting to die?"

"Pretty much."

I suddenly feel nauseous.

"Hestia Rosewood was my friend." I said.

"You can only rely on your family. Friendship means nothing." Daphne said, brushing my hair. "You see how Patsy and I were friends, right? Now we are not anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, because she wants Draco."

"And you want Malfoy too?"

"Heavens, no. I want you to have Draco."

If I haven't been able to puke earlier, I definitely want to puke now.

But I managed to squeeze out a few words, "well, you don't have to worry. He disgusts me."

She laughed, then said, "I heard Lucius Malfoy came to Hades today."

"You hear everything..."

"It wasnt a surprise." She tossed me a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

I flipped a couple of pages, then saw a headline, "MALFOY ENGAGED TO LYCRA".

I skimmed over the article, basically it was saying that the Malfoy family is going to linked by marriage to the Lycras. This was announced by Lucius Malfoy on his birthday party. Apparently there are three daughters, and further announcement is going to be made when Draco picks his bride.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Daphne asked.

I shook my head.

"It means." She stood up and poked my head, "We must beat the Lycras.

"But I don't want to beat them. What is there to beat?"

"You don't want to hand Draco off to them do you?"

"I don't mind..."

"Listen, When I was in my second year, I encountered the three girls. They are very ambitious, calculating, and very beautiful. So you don't stand a chance if you want to fight against them. Which is why I am willing to help you..."

I want to wail.

For the rest of the day, I cooked and ate while listening to Daphne's master plan on how to getting rid of the girls what are about to steal Draco Malfoy away.

But putting everything aside, I shuddered, remembering this past week.

I doubt I will ever have the urge to marry him.


	12. Never betray me

A/N: We are slowly getting to the plot~~~~~

Considering the fact that I had no plot in mind when I wrote the first 3 chapters, I think it's pretty impressive of me to pull off an actual plot here.

But I wonder if it's too cruel...

Whatever, deeper impression on the readers lololol.

Yeah I changed the name, because the previous name does not work with the plot.

* * *

><p>I walked into the office, and found that Draco Malfoy is in my desk.<p>

My desk, the small cubical that is usually filled with snacks, pillows, photos and flowers, is now been sat by Draco Malfoy, who was looking through my snacks and then decided to rip off a cover of chocolate tadpoles.

My beautiful chocolate tadpoles with cream filled centers!

"What are you doing?" I said angrily, snatching the tadpoles and then popped them into my mouth.

He pulled out his wand, and said to me. "Do you know Larissa Lycra?"

"Yes." I said, but then immediately changed my mind, and said, "No, I don't."

"Oh?" He twisted his wand in between his hands, and asked, with some interest, "I would just like to find out what kind of person future Mrs. Malfoy is."

I paused, and then said, "She's very…"

Crap, I couldn't think of a word to describe her. What do I do…

"…pretty." I said, "She's very pretty."

"Oh? Is that all?"

I thought hard, and then said, "She's also very… physically attractive…"

Malfoy looks like I'm wasting his time.

In truth, I probably am…

"I never had contact with her." I said, "She's above me by a year."

"Oh." Malfoy said, then conjured up a charm and organized my desk. "Well, how would you like to come with me to the Lycras and poses as my girlfriend?"

"I would like very much to decline this offer, sir."

"6:30 it is, then. I'll pick you up after work."

"We work within 10 meter radius of each other!"

"Well then it will be easier, won't it?" He said asked, then stood up, and walked back to his office.

I wanted to slam a bolt through his head.

As time slowly trickled by, I was planning on how to escape this dinner, but it's no use. Draco Malfoy has got his curtains up, and is staring at me once in a while through the windows.

It is very unlikely that I will be able to escape this venture. In truth, I am terrified of the Lycras. First, their family symbol is a wolf. A wolf for crying out loud. I think I have enough encounter with wolves.

Second, their youngest song, Lysander Lycra, is the werewolf that bit Coronus Nott's son.

With this in mind, I doubt I will make it out there alive.

But Malfoy and Lycra would make a good couple. Both of them are very evil and sinister. Both of them are very pretty.

Seriously. Put a wig on Malfoy and he got half of the wizards in the wizarding world following him around.

Which led me to imagine that scene, and I laughed out loud.

Malfoy, meanwhile, is in his office and twirling with his wand. He narrowed his eyes at Astoria Greengrass.

In just 2 minutes, her expression changed about 10 times.

Is it possible for a girl to have that much expression while changing it numerous times?

He watched in interest as Astoria laughed her head off at something. Then he cleared his throat.

Immediately the laughter was stopped in the middle, and Astoria quickly straightened her face, and got back to her work. That is, pretending to be actually doing some work while sneaking peeks at Malfoy wondering if he is watching her doing work.

Sometimes Malfoy felt like apparating over to her desk, hug her in a tight squeeze until she cry out from the pain, and then squeeze her cheeks until tears come out.

But it's a very un-Malfoy like thing to do. So he controlled himself from doing it.

Thinking about the dinner tonight, Malfoy chuckled, and then focused on the paper in front of him.

But the moment he looked up, he saw the tiny cubical is empty.

As he was deciding whether to find Astoria and squeeze her until she couldn't breath, or make her cry by pinching her cheeks, he saw a note by her.

Sir: I am leaving early to change. I will meet you at Lycra's. Astoria.

Malfoy have this urge to kill something.

Later, that night, as soon as Malfoy walked into the Lycra mansion, every fibre of his being screaming to get out.

The urge to run out became stronger when he saw Daphne and Astoria standing with Leda and Larissa Lycra.

"Hello ladies." Malfoy said, walking up to Daphne and Leda, because those two seems like they are about to kill each other.

* * *

><p>I stood beside my sister, and listened to their conversation. It mainly went like this, "Dear Leda, I hope you understand, Draco clearly is in love with Astoria…"<p>

"Oh that's not true, if he sees Larissa, he will love her."

Round one, Leda Lycra.

Daphne turned around and glared at me, which made me feel bad for no reason. It's not my fault that I was born not pretty. Blame Agassi… for heavens sake.

The door opened, and I see Draco coming in, he looks like he is about to have an aneurysm. I resist from laughing, and watched as he smoothly said hello to everyone, and kissed everyone's hand. He didn't kiss my hand though. Larissa tossed me a glance that clearly does not want me to forget about that fact.

"Leda." He said, "Will your parents be joining us for this evening?"

"Oh no, mother and father went to a party. Leto is working late. It's just us this evening."

Draco flashed her smile that would practically blind me. "Lovely."

Daphne felt left out, so she said in a sarcastic way, "Draco, did you forgot about Astoria's existence?"

That's very subtle, Daphne. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, no. Dear Astoria." Draco reached his hand out to me; I was about to take it, but his hand glide past mine, reaching up to my face and pinching it.

"Ow!" I yelped, slapping his hands away.

"You are so cute." He said softly.

And everybody's expression in the room changed.

I think that's all I said in the entire dinner. It's mainly Daphne, Draco and Leda talking. The two elder sisters are extremely fervent in selling their younger sister to Draco, while Draco just sat back and watched as the two talking and arguing with each other.

I had no appetite. The food in Lycra's seems like every single bit is soaked up in blood.

I looked at Malfoy, he seems perfectly at ease, eating so elegantly, and drinking unknown red liquid substance from silver goblets.

As the argument between Daphne and Leda got more intense, Malfoy leaned in to me, and whispered, "You are right. Larissa is indeed very pretty."

I wasn't even in the mood to glare at him. I don't even want to toss him a glance. So I ignored him completely.

He chuckled, and then whispered, "I wonder what she tastes like."

I resist the urge to barf, and whispered back, "You two make a very good couple."

A snake and a wolf. I bet they would be history's evilest couple ever in the wizard world.

He merely laughed a little, and said, "Too bad. If father was not so persistent, I might actually marry her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"He wants to keep an eye on me." Draco said softly, "also it's good for Hades."

I suddenly felt thirsty, but upon looking at that velvety red crap, I put my hands under the table.

He grabbed my hand, I struggled to let go, he refused to do so.

I frowned hissed, "what are you doing?"

He took a drink at the red stuff, and then kissed me.

I was so shocked that I don't have the time to feel disgusted. He was holding my hand underneath the table to I couldn't push him away. It happened so quickly that I forgot everybody else was present.

It was a harsh and cold kiss, there as no temperature, only violence. Nothing romantic came from it, after 5 seconds, I recovered from my shock and bit him.

He pulled away, and then smiled at me.

I have never seen anything look so beautiful and evil in my life. Under the candle light, his face and hair strongly contrasted with his lips, which blood is slowly drizzling down from. His eyes are more reddish than green, which add a devilish look that frightens me to no ends.

"Never. Betray. Me." He said those words slowly, clearly, and quietly.

I struggled to pull my hands away, he kissed my hand, then let go.

I looked at everyone around the table, and then apparited.

Years later, when I think back on this day, if I only listened to him, or at least ask him clearly what he is talking about, I probably would not suffer so much later.

How unfortunate.


	13. Confession of Astoria Greengrass

A/N: This story is almost over... LOL prob another few chapters to go.

* * *

><p>"Blaise." I said, handing him a cup of coffee, "What are you working on?"<p>

"Just some paper work." He said, tucking the sheets in to envelopes.

"I want to ask you about Draco…" I said.

"What about him?" He replied, looking at me straight in the eye.

Suddenly I forgot what I was talking about, I blushed, then turned around quickly, trying to hide it.

"What about me?" A voice said.

I cursed at him under my breath, and turn to look at the devil himself leaning against the door way.

"Astoria, Blaise. I never knew you two were so close."

"We mainly talk about you, Draco." Blaise said.

"Well, then she should speak to me about me in front of my face." Draco said almost playfully, but it sounds so harsh in my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked resentfully.

He merely glanced at me, then nodded towards Blaise, who walked away from his own office without a sound.

I stared after him, wondering if it's necessary for even Blaise to listen to Malfoy so much, especially when they grew up together.

"You're afraid of me." He said softly, caressing my hair.

I didn't deny it. It wasn't an accusation. More of a fact, it is true. I am super scared of him.

"Why are you so scared of me?" He asked, almost inaudibly.

I didn't reply. I folded myself trying to occupy as little space as possible.

"Astoria…" He whispered my name; I shook my head, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Suddenly, I felt something probing in to my brain, like someone has poked a huge pole right in to my frontal lobe. I screamed, trying to block the probing out of my mind, but it's so strong, even with lessons from my mother it took me almost 5 seconds to block the intruder out.

I breathed heavily, staring up at Malfoy, and screamed, "Are you crazy?"

"If you don't have anything to hide, I don't think you would try to block me." He said.

"You freaking idiot, this is a violation of basic privacy!" I yelled.

"Privacy?" He asked, chuckled. "Oh, Astoria. You've always been so…Gryffindor-ish."

I blinked, trying to stop the tears from roaming down my face.

"You may leave." He suddenly said, and sat down on a chair, looking very tired.

I ran out from that place as far away as possible.

As soon as I ran out of Hades, I saw a figure that I am so familiar with.

"Hestia!" I yelled.

She turned around to look at me.

I took a step back. Her eyes seem so empty and huge that it almost scared me.

"Astoria." She whispered. "Astoria!"

I walked up to her, "What is the matter with you!" I asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing here? Don't you understand? You should get as far away from this place as possible!"

She shook her head, "I need to see Draco. I need to see him."

"Are you kidding? He killed your father!" I said.

"No, my father got what he deserved." Hestia said determinedly.

I looked at her red fiery hair that used to shine brightly like fire, is now dull and damaged.

"Hestia." I shook her shoulders. "Listen to me. He is a monster. He is a freaking monster. He is the devil, the Satan. Do not get close to him, do you understand me? I thought he was nice before, but it's all an act, an act!"

She was shaken by me to the point of teeth clattering. I quickly let go, and then realized how crazy I just have been.

"I… I'm sorry." I quickly said, running away from that place as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>In this entire building, Blaise seem to be the nicest person to me ever.<br>Every move, every look of his seems to be so gentle, so caring. I couldn't help myself, I found myself always drawn to him, trying to be with him, looking for all excuses to stay with him.

Around 2 weeks before Valentine's day, My mother came back from her euro trip.

And almost the day before mother came back; Daphne moved out of the house and went to stay with her boyfriend. I on the other hand, decided to prepare for moving out.

On Valentine 's Day, I want to tell Blaise how I feel.

If he rejects me, then I will quit my job in Hades.

Mother watched as I worked around the house, packing up stuff.

Then she said, "Dear, sit down and talk to me."

I sat down in front of her.

"Do you love Draco Malfoy?"

I said very clearly, "No."

She looked at me with so much resentment that I almost fell off my chair.

"Leave me." She said, waving her hand.

I quickly got away from her.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter looked at the documents in front of him.<p>

These documents prove that the Department of Transportation has been sliding dirty dealings under the table.

The documents appeared in front of his desk out of no where for any reason.

Out of experience, he decided to go and check it out.

Thinking about this, he wrote a quick note to Ginny explaining how he won't make it to dinner tonight, and then grabbed on to his invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked in to the office, I saw a scene.<p>

Hestia was in Draco's office. This time, she looks and behaves like she was crazy.

Draco was sitting at his arm chair, looking at Hestia with a sneer; basically he does not care what she does.

"There is only one reason that I am letting you live." Draco said clearly, "and it's because you acknowledged your mistake, and paid for it with your body."

"You can't do this to me, I gave everything to you." Hestia was on the verge of tears, "You can't just throw me away like I am nothing. I am not a piece of meat!"

"What have you got left to offer?" He asked.

Hestia couldn't answer this question either.

"Then you mean nothing to me." Draco said. "You have three seconds to leave."

I couldn't breath. Under my own eyes, I saw that Hestia disappeared into thin air, and that was the last I have ever heard of her.

"Ah! Astoria. You're here." Draco said, turning to me, smiling brightly. "How was your morning?"

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Excellent. You know what would make this even better?"

Another person to torture?

"A cup of coffee!" He said happily. "Please get me some!"

I turned towards to kitchen emotionlessly, while thinking about what he said to Hestia.

I wonder what I have left to offer him.

I suddenly felt so cold, thinking about how ignorant I was, while so many times defying his order almost mean facing death.

I couldn't breathe properly, wondering if I should quit sooner.

Thinking about that, I immediately handed the coffee to Malfoy, walked out of his office and went straight to Zabini's office.

* * *

><p>Larissa handed a letter towards Daphne, and said, "Is this alright?"<p>

"It looks fine." Daphne said, biting her lips.

"Whats the matter?" Larissa asked her, taking another bloody red drink from the tray.

"I just don't know about all this. Did you see Hestia?"

"Hesita Rosewood is a girl with no brains." Larissa said softly, "Do you succumb to her level?"

Daphne didn't speak. She said a silent prayer, then said, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Blaise. I like you." I said.<p>

Suddenly his face went pale.

I wonder what's wrong. Is my confession that scary?

"Astoria…" He said, "I can't…"

I blinked, and then understood that he is rejecting me.

"Thank you." I said, resisting the tears coming from my eyes.

"I do like you!" Blaise said, "Just, this is too soon, and it's not the right time."

"What do you mean it's not the right time? I have been waiting my whole life for this!" I said, crying violently.

"I'm so sorry." He said, "this really isn't the right time. And what about Draco?"

"What about him?" I said in disgust.

"Doesn't this mean you are betraying him?"

"Betray what? I was never his to begin with!"

Blaise looked at me with a expression that was so painful it's hurting me.

"This is about Ginny, right?" I asked softly.

His eyes widened a bit, staring at me with more intensity.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You love her. You always loved her." I said.

He didn't deny it.

"You loved her to the point of exhaustion. You loved her so much that you are willing to give everything for her. And after almost a decade, when she is already married and is pregnant, you still love her!" I accused, feeling myself going crazy.

"Stop."

This voice did not come from either me or Blaise. I closed my eyes, knowing it was Malfoy behind me.

"Greengrass." Malfoy said.

It occurred to me that this is the first time he called me by my first name. It felt so weird, when his voice is not silk nor honey like anymore. Just empty coldness.

I stared at them both, then said cruelly, "you both are so twisted that you couldn't even feel the basics of emotions."

Then I ran out of the hall way, down towards the corridors, and straight past the statues and floo powder net works, out of the giant gate doors, and beyond the moor.

I am afraid if I stop, my heart will burst into a balloon, and I will die with a broken heart.


End file.
